blashcofandomcom-20200213-history
The Kasamoto Series
The Kasamoto Series was a series of five episodic shorts created between season three and season six of blashco 1.0. All of the Kasamoto films but one were shot alongside other productions, always instigated by Mikey Forrest and Jordan Doig. Each takes place exclusively at Blashco HQ, save the final episode produced, which isn't filmed there at all. There are purportedly at least seven installations of The Kasamoto Series, though evidence indicates only five ever began production, which was heavily out of order. Concept The Kasamoto Series centers around Dr. Gibbons and Kasamoto the III. The series often begins with these two characters in a dramatic and hightened argument, where Kasamoto explains that he has filled a certain area with toxic gas. The series is one of the great nonsensical dadaist releases from blashco, filmed on the fly and, notwithstanding, spans more seasons than any other 1.0 series. The series began sparse production in the early summer of 2006 with episode zero and ended during the production of the first episode in summer 2007, with episodes two, four and seven in between. Kasamoto Zero: The Forgotten Prelude This often-forgotten trailer for the Kasamoto Series was the first one to be produced, filmed quickly in between scenes of The Welsh Man-Beasty, the first film for season three. It was conceived by Mikey Forrest and Jordan Doig and features no other crew. It is intercut with a trailer for Legend of Zelda: The Twilight Princess, which had just come out. It is suggested that Dr. Gibbons is Link and Kasamoto is the large beast enemy. The prelude is the shortest of the series, which makes sense. Kasamoto VII: The Death of Helga The seventh entry to the series was shot second, during the production of the terrible parody of 24, the second production of the third season. It was produced by Mikey Forrest, Jordan Doig and Troy Hagen. It was later edited by Asher. Dr. Gibbons is abruptly called to his boss' office which "has never happened before." Kasamoto explains that he has filled the room with toxic gas, and that only Gizmo, his 'cat,' shall survive. Kasamoto disappears after he gets his trusty guard to take Dr. Gibbons to his holding. Dr. Gibbons escapes but runs into Kasamoto on the trampoline, where they duel. They run away but then appear back in the toxic gas filled room and fight, but then awaken in the same room shaking each other's hand and expressing that the plan was a success. They exit the room laughing. Ten years later, the two are unemployed and begin searching for a job. A montage begins and they get denied over and over, always by Troy Hagen. After a bit of this, Dr. Gibbons reveals to Kasamoto that he got a job, but was fired two minutes later. Feeling betrayed, Kasamoto takes Gibbons back to the toxic gas room, announces that it is again, filled with toxic gas. He tricks Gibbons and kills him with a tie. Kasamoto, victorious, tries to escape via the same method as before, but his spinny chair isn't working. He curses the heavens and passes out. It is assumed both characters die, making this the finale of the series. Kasamoto IV: The Confidential Files After a quick intro that is never touched upon again, Dr. Gibbons and Kasamoto are sitting on a rocking bench on a porch. They both reveal that they have guns, and promptly stand up and extend their guns at each other's face. "I know what happens in ten minutes. I saw it in a vision." Gibbons says to Kasamoto. It is revealed that they die in ten minutes. A shoot out proceeds. After five minutes, they decide to cease fire and begin looking for jobs again. Instead, they simply enact a poorly-produced musical about needing jobs. Three backup vocalists join the cast. Gibbons abruptly stops the musical and accidentally gets knocked out with only three minutes left. He awakens back on the porch, where Dr. Gibbons and Kasamoto kill each other exactly ten minutes from when Gibbons had his vision. It is unknown how the two get resurrected between the end of The Confidential Files and episode seven. It is rumored that the girl singing at the end, who is shot (Cory Royer), is actually Helga, the titular character of episode seven. Kasamoto II: The Return of Genola Dr. Gibbons is knocked out on a picnic table in the woods. Two weeks later he awakens to Kasamoto who has filled the woods with toxic gas. He expresses that only he has the detonator. He then disappears and Gibbons must escape the woods, though they seem endless. After running for a while, he gives up and runs into two strange woodland fairies, played by Brett Forrest and Haydn Winston. They fool around and disappear. Elsewhere, Kasamoto gets sleepy and sleeps on the picnic bench. Gibbons awakens him but he escapes and enters his Mech Suit. The gears quickly get jammed and explode, blowing Kasamoto out to the woods. He fuses the detonator to his heart, but Gibbons remembers that he has seen all of this before. Finally Gibbons obtains the detonator and pushes the button, blowing up the entire forest. Kasamoto flies to the trampoline where the two fairies from before waiting. They jump around but don't realize that the trampoline is filled with toxic gas. They pass out, leaving us with a very angry Kasamoto. Kasamoto: The Rise of Kasamoto By far the most production was put into the first installment of Kasamoto, which was also the last one to enter production, almost a year after the second entry was shot. It is among the rarest blashco films, as the only available version of the unfinished first chapter is available on The Zeeky Ju Ju Mahoney Collection. It opens in 1500 AD with a youthful Kasamoto (played by Sean Forrest). He finds a mystical black sword and uses it to slay two martial arts trainees. After a long opening title sequence, we return to the present, where Dr. Gibbons is at work. He gets a call from the Jordan Doig Kasamoto, explaining that there will be toxic gas at 3PM at the high school. Gibbons swiftly heads to the high school where a long duel takes place. Sean reappears, and Matt Tanner portrays the duel's announcer. A random girl saves Gibbon's life and then Kasamoto is defeated. "Game. Set. Match" This is the only Kasamoto film to not be filmed at Blashco HQ. There is a lost scene that was filmed entirely, where the Kasamoto from 1500 AD (Sean Forrest) teaches the current Kasamoto (Jordan Doig) his ways and methodologies. He also convinces Gibbon's brother to join in on his evildoings. This would bridge the gap between the opening and second half. It is unknown if the footage from this scene exists. Category:1.0